There are various types of elongated candies that people eat. For example, candy sticks or candy canes have been popular for many years. However, these candies have a tendency to become sticky when the consumer begins dissolving the candy in his or her mouth. Especially children have a tendency to make a mess when eating large elongated candy items that cannot be ingested in one bite. When the candy gets messy, the consumer (or the consumer's parent) may become frustrated and throw the remaining candy away. As a result, good candy is wasted.
Thus, there is a need for a device or holder that allows a user to securely hold the candy without getting his or her hands and fingers dirty while at the same time being able to enjoy the candy.